


Mission Brief

by Sinisteredgirl



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, Brotherhood of Steel East Coast, Drabble, Gen, unnamed instructor and initiate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinisteredgirl/pseuds/Sinisteredgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The instructor's words to an initiate who is about to take on an important assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Brief

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is another impulse-writing from my part. I haven't written anything in a long while, so please bear with the rustiness of it. And also, this is my first time writing in this perspective. So this is more of an experiment than anything, I guess. Lastly, this is around 8 years after the events of Fallout 3, so I made her rank at least reflect that fact. Please correct me if I got the ranking system wrong. 
> 
> As usual, Fallout belongs to Bethesda.

Alright, initiate. I’m here to brief you on your first mission outside. Listen up ‘else you get your ass served the second you step outside the walls.

First mission and you already have one of the most vied position among initiates in the Citadel—tail security for the Lone Wanderer herself, Star Paladin Jude. She usually insists on taking her missions alone, but protocol calls otherwise.

The Star Paladin is to travel to Jefferson Memorial to manage some repairs for the purifier. Of course, you do know how important that purifier is and how the Brotherhood fought for its completion all those years ago. Your mission is to assist Star Paladin in her travel, and to maintain guard while she fixes up whatever it is that needs fixing in the Memorial. Don’t worry—even if she prefers traveling alone, she’s a friendly one. She’s also a good instructor—if not an unconventional one—and so you might be able to pick up a thing or two while journeying across. Just be sure to stay out of her way during combat and to follow closely what she says.

Contrary to popular belief, she doesn’t shoot laser out of her eyes. She doesn’t behead supermutants either and drink their blood, or that of children's. I wouldn’t really believe half the shit they’re telling in the wastes or even the gossips with you initiates. But believe that she’s a good person, and that the Capital Wasteland owes her a big deal of thanks.

So take this post with pride, soldier. Keep your wits with you, and remember the skills provided for you during your training. Learn as much as you can from the Star Paladin, but be sure to come back to tell the tale. That is all.

Good luck on your first mission, and may steel be with you, initiate.

Oh, and be sure to bring extra Brahmin meat in your pack. Her dog loves those treats.


End file.
